


Camera (Not) Shy

by minjazmin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is all of us, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanboy!Chanyeol, Fashion AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Baekhyun, Mentioned Sehun, Minor Angst, Model!Kyungsoo, Model!Minseok, Model!Zitao, Past XiuHan, Photographer!Jongdae, director!yifan, idk - Freeform, jongdae is cute, mentioned chanbaek, mentioned taoris, minseok is cute, xiuchen is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjazmin/pseuds/minjazmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok leaned against the wall for 20 minutes, not sure if he was more annoyed that he had wasted money on bus fare to get here or that this mystery man was still looking at him. Look, he was never one to turn down affection, but if the gazer wasn’t going to offer him a job or a dinner date, it started to drag. He was NOT taking any notice of the guy; he wasn’t even looking at him. He hadn’t noticed his tight trousers or his ear piercings. And he certainly wasn’t imagining his soft lips close to his or how much he wanted to mess up his already ruffled hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on basically any minseok photoshoot.
> 
> I talk about specific photos in this, but idk if I should link them or not
> 
> this is my first fic, please enjoy and leave comments if you want :)

Minseok walked into the well-lit, airy room with two dozen or so other people, holding resumes and eyeing up the competition. Directors, producers and the usual few photographers walked across the room casually, choosing “the talent”; those most suitable for whatever concept they were going for. His least favourite part. The part where some annoying, preppy kid who made the assumption that they were older than Minseok, came over to him and looked over his profile before offering him a job advertising some shitty product that Minseok would actually rather die than use. Minseok was always faced with the same problem; take the job or keep his pride. Pride didn’t pay the bills. So, Minseok would give a wide smile and ‘happily’ accept the offer.

He was so consumed with thinking about his past experiences; he hadn’t noticed the dark-haired, high cheek-boned man watching him from the couch across the room. He looked a few years older than Minseok; he hoped he wouldn’t make the mistake of thinking it was the other way round. Their eyes met and he noticed the playful expression that twinkled in the man’s eyes. This was a first, mainly his opposition looked ready to kill, not like he was about to ask him to play video games… or on a date.

He leaned against the wall for 20 minutes, not sure if he was more annoyed that he had wasted money on bus fare to get here or that this mystery man was still looking at him. Look, he was never one to turn down affection, but if the gazer wasn’t going to offer him a job or a dinner date, it started to drag. He was NOT taking any notice of the guy; he wasn’t even looking at him. He hadn’t noticed his tight trousers or his pierced ears. And he certainly wasn’t imagining his soft lips close to his or how much he wanted to mess up his already ruffled hair. Fuck. Minseok looked at the clock and decided that he would stay five minutes more, or else he would lose all ability to think straight (and may end up having to exit for completely different, much more awkward reasons).

Minseok came to the realisation that this must be some weird dream. Why the hell was this kid still there? He looked like he was born to be in fashion magazines across the world; sharp jaw, wide eyes, high cheekbones, who wouldn’t want him? Want to hire him, that is. Minseok was far too proud to admit to even himself that he was jealous. It was certainly not the first or last time that his damn face had lost him a job. But, he knew his face was great and if there was no director here that appreciated that, then it was their loss. He looked to the clock once again; if he left now he could get coffee before the next bus.

Just as he had turned his back, ready to turn to the door and leave resolutely. He felt a firm hand grip his right shoulder. He turned, trying not to sport an annoyed expression. To his surprise, Cheekbones was in front of him, smiling sweetly. Minseok was now just confused.

‘Kim Jongdae,’ the man stated, holding out the hand, now removed from Minseok’s shoulder.

Minseok just looked at him for a minute before extending his hand to shake, “Uh, I’m Xiumin.”

“Xiumin? That’s not your real name.”

“No, it’s not. Now, I don’t mean to be rude, but why are you talking to me?”

Jongdae let out a laugh, far too loud for the situation, which left Minseok only more confused. Staring blankly in Jongdae’s direction, Minseok suddenly noticed the strap hung around Jongdae’s neck ending in a black camera case resting on his abdomen. Minseok internally scolded himself, if he hadn’t been so focused on this boy’s li- stares; he might have noticed the camera, and no model he had ever seen carries a camera like that. Most can’t even afford it.

“You… are a photographer,” Minseok spurted out.

“What did you think I was?” Jongdae replied with a smirk.

“Well, I thought you were a model- Uh, it’s just… it’s just the cheekbones.”

Minseok shook his head again, as Jongdae almost doubled over in laughter. He couldn’t help but be reminded of Chanyeol, the kid who played guitar in the band at the bar Minseok frequented. Something that was only slightly funny, or often not funny at all, also had him on the floor crying with laughter. Once the photographer had composed himself, Minseok looked at him expectedly, still a little confused as to what his intentions were. Jongdae took the portfolio out of Minseok’s hands, suddenly serious as he studied it.

Suddenly Minseok felt embarrassed, regardless of the fact that some of the companies he had advertised for were well-known, none of the shots had anything other than a sickening commercial vibe. He was sure Jongdae was probably a much more artistic photographer; the model was his focus, not the products they were wearing. After a moment, the folder was returned and Minseok stuffed it into his duffel bag hurriedly. Jongdae grinned at him.

“Are you mocking me?” Minseok questioned.

“No.” The smile never left his face.

“Then, what are you doing?”

“I am asking you to be my model. This is a casting call, right?,” jokingly looking around the room. “Or am I in the wrong place?”

Minseok couldn’t help but smile at the guy now. He may be acting foolishly, but he could tell he was not joking about the offer. He didn’t look like the kind of guy who would have enough money to pay for most of the people here, but Minseok was beginning to have to choose between coffee and food, and honestly that was heart-breaking. He would humour this guy, he might even take the job; some money is better than no money. Especially where coffee is concerned.

“You aren’t in the wrong place. Do you act this foolish all the time or only when you want someone to accept?” Minseok laughed in reply.

“Do you not want to accept?”

“I want you to buy me coffee and tell me about the job. The name’s Kim Minseok, by the way.”

Minseok smirked, as Jongdae nodded and headed towards the door.

***

Watching Jongdae intently, Minseok craned his head over the back of the sofa. Jongdae had brought him to the most expensive coffee shop in town, an establishment that Minseok had never previously stepped in. Unfortunately when on a budget, the ‘cheap shit’ would have to do. Jongdae began walking towards the table, cups in hand, and Minseok almost broke his neck with how quickly he whipped his neck back up. Acting surprised, he turned to Jongdae as he sat down next to him and smiled. His grin revealed his teeth even further, as the scent of coffee hit him.

“So, uh, what is this job?” Minseok asked, taking his coffee and sipping it. “Holy shit.”

“What?”

“Ugh, umm, sorry. The coffee is really… really good.” Minseok replied shamelessly, despite almost moaning in reply.

“Ha. Wow, I didn’t know people liked coffee THAT much.”

“You didn’t know me until today.” Minseok took another sip; he was never buying a cheap cup of coffee again.

“Anyway the job… is, well I will just show you.” Jongdae muttered, pulling out his phone from his far-too-tight jeans’ pocket. He tapped on the phone for a moment before passing it over to Minseok who was eagerly awaiting the contents of his offer.

Minseok slowly swiped through the photos, some with annotations or scribbles; Jongdae had clearly thought this through quite thoroughly. It was all soft bedsheets, soft lighting and soft, exposed skin. It was sensual, but not outright sexual. Not that Minseok wouldn’t be particularly opposed to that. After considering the photos for a few moments more, he turned towards Jongdae. The apples of his cheeks were beginning to burn, as Minseok returned the phone to him.

“It’s you in the photos, isn’t it?” Minseok uttered.

“Well, I didn’t really have anyone to try and take the shot with, so I… uh, just did it myself,” Jongdae replied, uncharacteristically quiet.

“Don’t be embarrassed, they look good. I don’t understand why you are behind the camera, honestly.” Minseok said, while placing a strong, reassuring hand on Jongdae’s knee.

Jongdae’s eyes fluttered down to watch Minseok’s hand, which was now resting comfortably. His eyelashes, which seemed impossibly long, fluttered against his cheeks. He was even more beautiful when he was flustered.

“The photos are for a relatively small magazine, but my work has helped them grow, so they pay me pretty well.”

“Hmm,” Minseok continued to look at Jongdae’s alluring eyes, until he looked up making eye contact. “So, how much is my pay?”

“225,000 Won-”

“For how many hours?,” Minseok interjected, worriedly.

“Per hour, you fool,” Jongdae chuckled.

Minseok’s eyes suddenly widened: how the fuck could this guy afford that? He was expecting a fixed amount of money for a fixed amount of hours. This guy was suddenly even more interesting; not because of the money, but because of where this apparent money was coming from.

***

Minseok and Jongdae had exchanged contacts, with Jongdae promising to message Minseok with the date and address of the shoot as soon as he had figured it all out. As Minseok travelled home, his fingers hovered over the keyboard of his phone, hesitant. This behavior was unusual for him; if he wanted someone he would text them. But, normally he was sure the other person liked him; and not just because they would look good in photos that would make that person money. Jongdae gave off an excitable vibe and genuine interest in Minseok, but maybe it was just professional interest. He huffed loudly, before stuffing his phone back into his bag. He would not ruin the best job offer he had had in months because of some pathetic crush.


	2. Chapter 2

Minseok made it back to his flat, three hours later. He hadn’t anticipated working out tonight, but suddenly as the bus pulled up to the stop just outside of the gym, he considered that he would be _at least_ partly nude in front of Jongdae. It was not that he wanted to impress Jongdae or anything, but he wanted to look the best he could for the camera… and impress Jongdae.

He was sweaty and disgusting, and was in the shower almost quicker than he had gotten out of his clothes. The feeling of the hot water hitting the top of his head and back after a long day was one of his favorite parts of the day. People always assumed he was a clean freak because he took at least two showers a day, they didn’t realize it was just because he enjoyed the experience so much. Erratically, the beads of water continued to roll down his skin, making it glisten in place of the sweat he was washing away.

Suddenly, his phone began beeping, he sighed before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, before leaving the bathroom to locate his phone. Grabbing into his bag’s exterior pocket, he pulled out his constantly beeping phone and cursed himself for not changing his message tone. He had to admit that the annoying shrill sound it made never failed to force him up in the morning, that’s why he kept it.  Minseok tried to deny the fluttery feeling he felt when he read the notification, ‘ _New Message: Kim Jongdae,_ ’ however the smile that turned up the corners of his lips told all. He quickly unlocked the phone, as he walked back to the bathroom to place his dirty clothes in the wash basket and to brush his teeth.

_‘Hyung, if you meet me this Saturday at 11am at the coffee shop I will take you to the shoot.’_

Minseok smirked as he typed his reply. ‘ _Will you buy me coffee again?’_

_‘See you at 10.30 then.’_

_‘Thank you, Jongdae. See you Saturday.’_

He had considered continuing the conversation, but figured he would much prefer to learn about Jongdae in person, imagining his cute expressions as he explained about himself. Quickly, Minseok walked towards his open bedroom door. Too tired to turn on the lights, he used the light from his phone screen to walk over to his cabinet. He took out a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt, swiftly dressing. Laying down face-first, he used his pillow in order to hide his blushing cheeks. Although no one could see him, Minseok felt embarrassed, he felt like a stupid teenager thinking about their first high school crush.

***

 Minseok had just returned from yet another commercial shoot; he was just thankful that he hadn’t had to wear anything that had been in neon colors and suitable only for an 8-year-old child to wear. It had been suits, not Minseok’s usual style, but classy none the less. In a rare instance, Minseok didn’t feel ready to delete all evidence before he had even left the shoot. He had worn a crisp black suit with a silk shirt that hung against his toned chest perfectly. His hair had been specially dyed light pink and parted at three quarters stylishly, and he had taken a rare selfie purely because he was so impressed with the stylists’ work.

His phone had been switched off since 9 this morning and it was now almost 10pm; Minseok hadn’t worked with this particular director before and had known some to set back careers by years just because they had accidentally done something to offend them. Luckily, Minseok was a courteous and well-mannered individual; he didn’t need anything to set back his career, considering it wasn’t going anywhere fast.

He turned it on, expecting the usual notifications; his mother on Facebook, Chanyeol requesting lives or coins or gifts on one of the many mobile games he was obsessed with or emails about due bills. He was pleasantly surprised when, ‘ _2 new messages: Kim Jongdae,_ ’ appeared on his screen.

‘ _Hyung, how has your day been?’_

_‘I have a confession.’_

Minseok’s eyes narrowed, as he read the second message. He noticed it had been sent over two hours ago and hurriedly typed his reply, equal parts worried that Jongdae thought he was ignoring him and interested in what Jongdae was referring to.

‘ _Jongdae-ya, I only just got home. What do you mean?_ ’

A few minutes passed, and Minseok decided to occupy his time making coffee, considering he hadn’t had any all day. He silently thanked his mother for the coffee maker she had given him as a Christmas present last year. He had just sat down comfortably on the couch, when his phone chimed. Placing the cup on the table, he reached for the phone.

‘ _I looked you up.’_

Minseok shook his head; he knew exactly what this meant.

_‘Hyung, you are very cute.’_

_‘What?’_

_‘You are very cute with orange hair.’_ Minseok suddenly realized _exactly_ what Jongdae was talking about; he needed to befriend a malicious hacker right now. _‘Hyung.’_

Before Minseok could even think of a reply, Jongdae had sent hundreds of laughing faces. Minseok closed his eyes and rubbed them, trying and failing to control the visible shame on his reddening face. His phone beeped again, this time an image popping up. It was a younger Minseok, in an orange hoodie and a brown sweatshirt with a hideously bright lime green rain jacket. His look was completed by an unnecessarily long silver chain, leather bracelets and a white and green cap. His first proper modelling job, he looked into the eyes of his poor innocent self, back then he had no idea know how many awful jobs he would have to endure.

_‘The colors really suit you, Hyung. ALL of those colors.’_

_‘Now, you are mocking me.’_

_‘No, Hyung, it all really suits you.’_

_‘I am not replying to your messages anymore.’_ As soon as he sent the message he felt he had been too harsh, quickly sending another. _‘Goodnight Jongdae. See you on Saturday.’_

_‘Hyung, are you really going to sleep?’_

Minseok was determined to hold his nerve, he would not reply.

_‘Hyuuunnnggg.’_

He would not reply.

_‘I have a question.’_

It was a trick.

_‘It is important, Minseok.’_

_‘Even if it is important, you don’t need to speak informally to me.’_

_‘Sorry, Hyung.’_

Minseok laughed; Jongdae was definitely the cute one.

 _‘So, anyway, my question is…’_ Minseok watched the phone expectantly _. ’What were you advertising in that photo? There are so many options. The hat? The jewelry? The clothes? It’s been killing me all day.’_

_‘If you were not technically my boss, I would be saying some not-very-nice things to you.’_

A barrage of laughing faces took over his phone’s screen, and Minseok rolled his eyes, before picking up his coffee. He wasn’t a particular fan of decaf, but would hate himself tomorrow if he didn’t drink it. He had time to finish his coffee and make himself another before the emojis stopped loading on his screen. He decided to change the subject.

_‘My hair is pink, is that going to be an issue for the photoshoot?’_

_‘I saw you yesterday, I am certain your hair was not pink.’_

_‘Your observation skills are amazing. It must be because of all that photography.’_

_‘I want to see.’_

_‘What, my hair?’_ Minseok suddenly considered the photo he had taken earlier that day.

‘ _Of course, hyung. Does it make you look as cute as in the other photo?’_

_‘I am not cute. And I was advertising the jacket, not that anyone with any sense would pay to wear that.’_

Impulsively he sent the selfie; Jongdae had already seen the worst photo of him that existed. It could get no worse. For a moment, Minseok thought Jongdae was ignoring him or that he didn’t like the hair. His thumbs hovered over the keys until he realized he had no idea what to say. Had he made things awkward? When he saw the text light up the screen, he sighed in relief.

_‘Hyung, your hair looks so amazing and it’s so…’_

_‘Jongdae, do not say it.’_

_‘CUTE. MINSEOK HYUNG IS CUTE.’_

His message was followed by another stream of laughing faces. How did this boy type so fast? Shaking his head, Minseok couldn’t suppress his laughter; it had been a long time since he had met someone so enthusiastic about him. Even if they were obsessed with his apparent cuteness.

He went to the bathroom to wash, considering a shower, but thinking it should wait until later so he was completely clean before going to bed. He had just dried off and settled down on the couch, when his phone chimed again. He hoped this time Jongdae would not be contacting him in order to make fun of him or call him cute. Honestly, the latter was worse.

_‘I talked to the magazine. You will need to dye your hair. Was it dyed yesterday?’_

_‘Do you think my natural hair is medium brown?’_

_‘Hyung, don’t be mean.’_

_‘I still have a day. I’ll probably dye it tonight.’_

_‘NOooOOIi’_

_‘Jongdae, are you okay?’_

Minseok’s concern grew, as more minutes passed. The younger hadn’t replied for a long time, relatively to his usual replies, and also seemed to smash the keyboard before sending. Had he fallen asleep before replying? Or left the room? Maybe someone else was better occupying his time, after all Jongdae was just employing Minseok as a model; it’s not as if they were friends or anything. Suddenly, ‘ _Incoming Call: Kim Jongdae_ ’ filled the screen. Minseok didn’t even take a breath before picking up the phone. As it connected he considered he should have waited for a ring or two, now he looked too eager. He didn’t want Jongdae to assume he had been sat around like a loser waiting for Jongdae’s reply (although he was in fact doing that).

The phone connected to a panting Jongdae, and the sounds of padding feet. Quiet for a moment, Minseok just listened to the odd sounds before deciding to speak.

‘Jongdae, are you alright?’

‘Hyung, are you dying your hair? Don’t die your hair yet, Hyung.’

‘What are you talking about? You _just_ said I need to dye my hair.’

‘I want to see it, Hyung. Not just in a photo.’

‘You want to see my hair? Ok. But why are you panting?’

‘I’m running down the stairs of my apartment building, Hyung.’

‘And why are you doing that?’

‘So, I can bike to your house and see your hair. _Obviously._ ’

‘Jongdae, you do realize what the time is, right?’

‘Hyung, you are clearly wide awake, and you are probably drinking coffee, so you aren’t going to be sleeping anytime soon.’

After trying to start replying five times, Minseok just shut up and allowed Jongdae to calm his laughter. It was then Minseok’s turn to laugh, as he discovered a slight flaw in Jongdae’s plan.

‘Are you finished? For your information, I am drinking decaf. Now, there is one major issue, you don’t know where I live.’

After Jongdae had practically cried over the phone for 10 minutes in an attempt to fish Minseok’s address from him, he lost the ability to deal with the whining anymore and told him. Jongdae shut off the phone before Minseok even had a chance to say goodbye. The boy seemed in such a rush, Minseok worried he would crash his bike because he failed to look at traffic. He rested his arms and head against the back of the couch, unsure of what to do until Jongdae arrived. Observing his room, he suddenly decided to clean up. Jongdae didn’t seem the type to be too concerned by mess, but Minseok would be noticing every little thing that wasn’t in its place once he arrived, if he didn’t do it now.

Somehow time seemed to move extremely quickly and extremely slowly at the same time. It felt like years had passed before Jongdae had arrived, but once the door was knocked, Minseok considered it had been less than 20 minutes and he was pretty sure Jongdae didn’t live nearby. It wasn’t as if Minseok had looked up the area of the bus Jongdae had taken on the first day they met, or anything strange like that. Minseok pushed his hands down over his shirt; it was one of his nicest and was glad he had washed it the day before. It was tight enough to show off his physique, but not too tight to look like he was purposely trying to show it off.

It had been less than twenty seconds since Jongdae had first knocked the door and he was already pounding it again. It was almost like he thought Minseok’s hair would spontaneously dye itself again if he didn’t enter right that minute. He let the erratic tapping continue for a moment, chucking at Jongdae’s impatience. Finally he opened the door to a red-faced and sweating Jongdae.

‘Where is your bike, Jongdae?’

‘Oh… I ran here. It’s easier to carry my bag on foot.’

‘Why do you need your bag?’

‘Well, how else am I supposed to carry my camera? I couldn’t miss a chance to photograph this.’

Jongdae laughed, before taking his hand and ruffling it through the pink hair in front of him. Jongdae should think himself lucky, if it weren’t for the fact he were paying him (and that he liked him so much), he would have hit him. Minseok silently shook his head, not giving Jongdae the satisfaction of being affected, however it was still enough to set Jongdae off howling. Taking his collar, Minseok dragged the in-hysterics Jongdae into his apartment. This was the cheapest place Minseok had rented in years, and he really didn’t want to be thrown out because the neighbor complained about some annoying child practically screaming in the middle of the night. He was the neatest and least troublesome in the block, and wished to keep it that way.

Before Minseok even had the chance to turn around, he heard the clicking of a shutter. Jongdae was unbelievable. He looked at the camera blankly for a moment, faking an uncooperative and annoyed attitude, but all this served to do was lead to more laughs from Jongdae. Putting his camera down on the table to avoid damage, he walked around the couch and over to Minseok and a mischievous look glinted in his eyes.

‘Hyung, do you know what?’

Minseok and Jongdae were the same height, but the serious and domineering pose with which Minseok was facing Jongdae made him seem far taller. He knew exactly ‘what’, and he also knew exactly what he would do if those words escaped Jongdae’s mouth. 

‘Hyung, don’t you know it’s rude to ignore people.’

‘You are my dongsaeng. I can ignore you if you are being annoying.’ Minseok had learnt many years ago how to keep a completely straight face regardless of the situation, he felt blessed by that now.

‘But, then _surely_ you should look after me and be nice to me, as you are my hyung, Hyung.’

‘You are the one who decided to come to my house in the middle of the night, should I go out of my way for you?,’ Minseok retorted, suddenly feeling the corners of his mouth twitch as Jongdae looked at him sadly, now unsure if he was joking.

‘Should I leave then, Hyung?’

‘No.’

‘Huh? You just said-‘

‘I only don’t want you to leave, because it is the middle of the night and I don’t want to be responsible if anything bad happens to you, after all you _are_ my dongsaeng. You can sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the couch.’

‘Oh, Hyung, I knew you cared about me. But, I can’t take your bed, I will take this.’ Jongdae said, as he leapt over the back of the couch, landing so he was lying on his back and could still look up at Minseok, who had given up on playing serious. As revenge, he lent over the couch and violently ruffled the younger’s hair, before walking to the kitchen. After brushing his hair through with his hands, Jongdae stood up and began examining Minseok’s room. He hadn’t expected him to be so neat; most of the models he had worked with had been an utter mess. But then again, most of the models he had worked with were his age or younger, although he certainly didn’t see himself being this neat ever, let alone in two years.

***

As Jongdae entered the kitchen, he was careful to be silent and remain unnoticed by Minseok who was singing softly to himself. Jongdae listened for a minute before he considered Minseok really could be a famous idol; he had the looks and the voice. He wondered if he could dance as well; he certainly had the body. Jongdae quickly removed his wandering eyes from the curves of Minseok’s back as he saw him begin to move. Minseok picked up the coffee cups and turned round; stopping mid-note as he came to realize Jongdae was stood watching him intently. The corners of Jongdae’s lips curled as Minseok’s cheeks reddened slightly.

‘Hyung, you can sing well.’

Minseok just chuckled to himself before passing Jongdae his coffee. Jongdae keenly followed Minseok back to the front room. Confused, he watched as Minseok set his coffee down on the table, moved the cushions to the end of the couch and proceeded to lie out across the entire couch. Propped up by the cushions, Minseok could see Jongdae’s utter confusion on the other side of the back of the couch. He just laughed before pulling himself up, and tapping the now-empty seat next to him for Jongdae to sit down. Jongdae quickly obliged.

Minseok began sipping his coffee; it was very good, but he had made it, so he was unsurprised. He looked over to Jongdae, amused by the confusion and pleasure that fought across his face as he also sipped the coffee.

“Umm, hyung, how did you get the coffee so perfect? It’s exactly how I like it _._ ”

“You let me taste some of the coffee you had when we went to the coffee shop, I did it from what it tasted like.”

“You just guessed the right amounts of everything from what you tasted?’

“Well, it _was_ an educated guess.” Minseok replied, nodding slightly.

“Wow, I think you are a bit of a genius.”

Minseok would never call himself a good liar; he was just a good… omitter of the truth. He was certainly going to omit for the rest of his life that he had spent hours finding the exact brands that the coffee shop used, and a few more getting the perfect combinations of quantities, so it tasted just the same. The saddest part, which he would even admit himself, is that he had no reason to think Jongdae would ever visit his apartment, and therefore unless he just decided to give him coffee for no reason whatsoever, it would go to waste. However, Jongdae was right there and all had gone to plan. Not that he had in anyway planned Jongdae sprinting to his apartment at 1 in the morning because he _needed_ to see his dyed pink hair.

Jongdae began to try and argue a case as to why he should sleep on the couch and let Minseok take the bed, but he was shut down each time.

I don’t even need to sleep I can just run home; _you think I am going to let you walk home alone at this time._

I walked here; _you told me you were biking and I didn’t ask you to come._

I’m the guest I don’t want to get in your way; _how rude do you think I am to sleep in a bed while my guest sleeps on a couch._

After a few moments of trying to think of better reasoning, Jongdae sighed heavily and stomped away to the bedroom as a smirking Minseok held the door open for him. Minseok immediately went to the closet and pulled out a fresh t-shirt and two pairs of knee-length pajama shorts; throwing a shirt and pair of shorts to Jongdae. Swiftly, he headed to the adjoining bathroom and took most definitely the quickest shower of his life. He was upset that he couldn’t take time and enjoy it, but he didn’t want to stay in Jongdae’s way too long, in case he found it weird.

He dried off quickly; cursing as he looked down at the once-white towel that now exhibited a pinkish hue. Throwing it over his shoulder, he pulled on the shorts before, moving to look in the mirror. He brushed his hands through his hair, in an attempt to somewhat style it. He quickly followed through his usual nighttime routine and then departed the bathroom.

Jongdae was sitting on the side of the bed, opposite to where the door was, and was so focused on his phone, he didn’t notice Minseok until he closed the door noticeably louder than necessary. Jongdae placed the phone on the bed and spun round to the source of the noise. Minseok hadn’t even considered Jongdae in not wearing a shirt to bed, however he was extremely entertained by the way his eyes flew open when he saw him. Jongdae took no shame in soaking in Minseok’s toned chest as he stared at him; Minseok took no shame in puffing out his chest to accentuate his muscles further.

‘Hyung, I could tell you had muscles, but I didn’t expect _this_.’

‘Nobody expects _this_ , Jongdae.’ Minseok stated, as he motioned his hands towards his abs. ‘What can I say? I work hard.’

Jongdae nodded in agreement. ‘Uh, Hyung, can I touch?’ 

Minseok’s eyebrows rose and he smirked, surprised by the request. Jongdae’s entire face and neck were quickly reddening. He moved across the bed, so he was sat leaning on his toes and knees in front of Minseok. Sensing awkwardness, Minseok quickly held his hand out to Jongdae; Jongdae unsurely took his hand and allowed it to be guided towards Minseok’s chest. He inhaled sharply as his fingers made contact with Minseok’s warm, soft skin. Each muscle was rock hard and Jongdae slowly ran his fingers over each one. He reached the top muscle on the right side and lingered, unsure of what to do next.

Jongdae looked up for the first time; his eyes met with Minseok’s and he smiled lightly, reassuringly. He placed his hand softly on Jongdae’s right cheek and stroked his cheekbone with his thumb. Jongdae closed his eyes, moving his hand to hold Minseok’s wrist lightly. Minseok took the opportunity to appreciate Jongdae’s beauty for a moment more, before leaning down to place a soft kiss against Jongdae’s lips. He closed his eyes; this was even better than he had imagined. Jongdae moved his hands to gently rest around the back of Minseok’s head, as he gently combed his hands through the pink locks.

The kiss intensified and Minseok was the first to use his tongue, using it to explore Jongdae’s warm mouth. He ran and it across Jongdae’s teeth, before gently biting his bottom lip. At this the younger elicited a small moan, which caused a grin to spread across Minseok’s face as he continued to kiss him.  Suddenly, Jongdae pulled away from the kiss, and concern replaced Minseok’s smirk fearing he had done something wrong.

“Um… Hyung, you have work tomorrow, don’t you?”

“I do?”

“Well, you should get to sleep. We can do this another time.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Hyung, you seem like you are always very professional. If you look tired tomorrow, what will your employers think of you.” Jongdae explained. “They might even send you away from the shoot, I know I would.”

“Huh?”

“If I have given someone a job, then they should at least have the decency to turn up not looking hungover, still drunk or like they were too busy... with other things to sleep."

Minseok was now stood up fully and focused on Jongdae intently as he spoke. He seemed much more serious than usual, and Minseok liked it. Not only was his seriousness attractive, but he had a great respect for people who took their work seriously. He smiled at Jongdae before placing a soft kiss to his forehead and moving to the edge of the bed to pull up the duvet.

“How can you call me ‘cute’? When you are like this?” Minseok scoffed jokingly.

Jongdae pulled off his shirt and followed as Minseok laid in the bed. He cuddled into him, resting his head just below his shoulder. Minseok was surprised at such a sweet action, but smiled before pulling his arm around to better embrace him. He decided if Jongdae could be so affectionate, that he also could, as he entwined his free hand with Jongdae’s.

This certainly is not how he had imagined this would go, but as he looked as Jongdae’s features becoming gently softer as he slowly drifted to sleep, he was glad it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying it :) please leave comments if you would like
> 
> this is much cuter than I had expected it to be


	3. Chapter 3

Minseok usually hated the praise he received from the directors he worked with, because it meant he was perfectly encapsulating the cute vibes that they were going for. However, today he was glad of needing to fulfil that goal. He could feel his cheeks burning red, probably still totally visible through the layers of makeup, and he couldn’t keep the smile of his face. Normally all he could think about was how many hours he had left until he could leave hell (also known as his workplace); now all that took over his mind was Jongdae. Jongdae’s beautiful face close to his own. Jongdae’s soft hands combing through his hair . Jongdae touching his body in admiration. Fuck, he was even starting to like the boy’s laugh. How had this kid destroyed him so well? He was reassured by the fact that Jongdae was awful at his hiding emotions and certainly felt just the same about him.

He always wished his photoshoots were solo. Then he would be solely responsible for how it went; if it went well he would receive all the praise, and if it went badly he would be to blame. It’s extremely risky when working with new models (which happened quite often due to his young appearance). He was at least glad to work with someone he knew; he and Kyungsoo had met a few years previous on an equally awful shoot. The pair had become instant friends when Kyungsoo had shot him a look between shots that was equal parts ‘I want to die’ and ‘please save me from this hell’.  Minseok was glad of the happy nature of the shoot, as he had begun laughing every time he looked over to the younger boy for the next four hours.  They had exchanged numbers and would text each other the photos from their latest shoots with the appropriate emojis attached; Minseok usually used the sighing face, while Kyungsoo would use the knife, gun or bomb depending on how much it angered him.

The current shoot was finally over, and he immediately pulled off the red and gold patterned t-shirt he had been wearing and passed it back to the stylist. He turned to find his bag, but was stopped by a large hand gripping his arm and forcing him to turn around. It was Wu Yifan; the producer for the shoot.

“Minseok, I am so impressed. I have heard you are not a fan of these types of shoots, but you did well.”

Minseok just smiled in reply, nodding slightly. He knew that Yifan was fully aware of his age; he just had a sense of entitlement that made him think he could talk to him informally and treat him like a child. He was the director of one of the biggest magazines in China, which was now very successfully breaking into the Korean market, but still Minseok was 8 months older than him.

“Thanks, Mr Wu. It is, of course, due to the level of your direction that such professional shots can be achieved,” Minseok replied, with the most genuine smile he could muster. “How is Zitao? It seems a while since I last saw him.”

“Tao-ah is good, but extremely busy. Ever since he started his career, many big magazines want to use him as a model. I am jealous honestly; I wish I could see him more. But, it’s okay, he’s coming to Korea today.”

Minseok was jealous too; Zitao was younger than him by three years and had been doing shoots for big magazines since he was barely a teen. Now, he would not speculate that his relationship with Yifan had helped his career (gossip magazines did that enough already), but either way Zitao was making millions a year, while he was struggling to make rent. It didn’t matter how they had got there; it only mattered that they were there. Minseok suddenly imagined himself and Jongdae in the same position; a power couple in the fashion industry. He had become distracted by his own pathetic thoughts (after all, all he had done was kiss this guy) that he didn’t notice the grin spreading across Yifan’s face as he watched Minseok.

“So, how is the lucky guy?”

Minseok let out a choked cough, as the question threw him back into reality. “Huh? Ha. What? What are you talking about?”

Yifan only grinned before patting Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok vowed to one day punch the grin off of Yifan’s face; he was not a violent person, but it was something about the guy in front of him that riled him.

“Minseok, don’t make me seem like a fool. I have worked with you enough times to know you do not like these commercial shoots. Actually, you hate them. Normally, you hide it well enough, but I can’t imagine what other than a boy could have made you as cheerful as this.” Yifan laughed, as Minseok’s cheeks quickly turned a bright shade of red. “Oh, and of course those red cheeks.”

 Minseok looked down in utter disgust, making no attempt to hide his feelings, as the man touched his cheek. The many rings on his fingers felt cold against his burning skin; he wondered if Yifan (or Zitao) had a thing for piercings and jewelry as the both of them seemed to wear them extremely often.

"So go on, Minseok, do I know him? Wait… is it Kyungsoo?" The man said, scanning the room.

His eyes found the man and Minseok only wished he was over there, so he could get changed and go home (and speak to Jongdae), instead of being interrogated by Yifan. Minseok had begun to laugh, if only Yifan understood that their entire relationship revolved around taking the piss out of his photoshoot concepts he may not be best pleased.

"Yifan-ah, you do make me laugh. Kyungsoo is hardly my type- I mean he is great, but he reminds me far too much of myself. Anyway, he already has someone, didn’t you know?" Minseok smiled boldly, he had referred to Yifan as his younger and told him something he didn't know; he enjoyed the slight annoyance that was now clear in his eyes.

"Kyungsoo has a boyfriend... how interesting. Now what does this boyfriend of yours do?"

"Oh, we aren't even dating... I don't know what we are, actually. And he's a photographer, but you won't know him; he doesn't do anything this commercial."

"So, you mean he is not successful?" A slight grin played on Yifan's lips.

"Oh, no... He actually pays more than you." That grin of Yifan's was no longer. "Anyway, it was lovely to see you again, please say hello to Zitao for me."

As Minseok walked over to the changing room, he held in all emotions and kept a straight face. He could basically feel the stare of Yifan's cold eyes boring into the back of his skull, and it made him wanted to laugh even more. He honestly didn't know how Zitao could cope with someone so difficult, but he hoped that Yifan may be a bit more loving towards him. Once he had changed, he made a swift exit taking time to say goodbye to Kyungsoo and completely avoid Yifan, not wanting to initiate anymore any unnecessary conversations about his private life. He sprinted to the bus stop, realising the next one should arrive in mere minutes. Only to arrive to read the electronic noticeboard, which informed him it was going to be 10 minutes late. Typical.

***

Years and years (14 minutes to be exact) passed, and the bus finally arrived. Minseok hadn't been to this part of town often, and was glad to realise, after asking the driver, that this bus went right to his normal stop. He took a seat and hoped the ride would not become too busy, so he could sit alone. He pulled out his phone, turning it on (secretly hoping for a message from Jongdae).

_'4 new messages.'_

Minseok felt his heart flutter; he was a grown man he needed to stop this. Swiftly he unlocked his phone, he had a message from Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Chanyeol and Zitao. He almost laughed out loud for he had never been this popular in his whole life. Anyway why the hell would Zitao be messaging him? He couldn’t even remember saving his number.

_'Hyung, this is Zitao. Do you have my number? You worked with Yifan today. It's very funny, you made him mad, what did you say?'_

_'Yes, Zitao-yah, I have your number. I think I hurt his pride.'_

_'???'_

_'I said another photographer paid more than him.'_

Minseok watched the sudden barrage of laughing faces full his screen. What was it with kids and using thousands of emojis per text?

_'Wow, Hyung, yes that will work. But it's too my advantage, if you know what I mean ;)'_

_'Please, Zitao. I have no wish to know these things. Have a good night.'_

_'I will.'_

Minseok almost wanted to throw his phone out of the bus window in disgust. He knew far too well what Zitao meant; he had walked in on the pair one too many times during breaks from shooting. He now vowed to never enter another room without being completely sure of its occupants. He forced himself to leave the best (Jongdae’s message) to last, next moving onto Chanyeol's.

_'Min, hyung. Are you busy??? I have a gig on Saturday, plllleeeeaaassseeee come.'_

_'I just finished work. I have work tomorrow too, what time is your gig?'_

_'9pm!!! How was work, Hyung?'_

_'I can't make any promises, but I will definitely try and come. It was with Yifan, so what do you think??'_

_'Oh, Hyung, you are the best hyung ever. <3 <3 And you know I can't hate Yifan, he did the underwear shoot with Baekhyun.'_

Minseok couldn't help but let a laugh escape his mouth; as far as pathetic crushes went Chanyeol's was certainly the funniest. Chanyeol was a man in his early 20's with a folder on his phone that consisted of hundreds of pictures of the singer, Byun Baekhyun. He'd been to all of his concerts in Korea, and owned every CD. Minseok decided it was a mix of cute and sad; but mainly sad. Minseok had met Baekhyun once; _of course_ he was friends with Yifan. He had asked if Baekhyun could sign something for Chanyeol, and once it had been written he slammed the album cover shut, telling him only Chanyeol could read it.

Months of coaxing (and bribery), finally Chanyeol told him. The message read, _'Ah, Chanyeol, you seem so cute. Maybe one day we shall meet and I will sing my songs to you. Lots of Love, Byun Baekhyun xxx'._ Minseok had been a little disappointed at the lack of racy content, but also considered how impressed he was that Chanyeol was still breathing; the mere mention of Baekhyun's name caused him to blush, so what would a personal note signed with love and kisses do to him. He remembered when he had given it to him; every inch of skin turned pink within seconds, he hadn't stayed much longer than that... He guessed Chanyeol might need some alone time.

  _'Chanyeol, if you tell a soul what I’m about to tell you I will burn that CD while you watch.'_ Minseok could be as malevolent as anyone else.

Chanyeol sent a picture of himself with wide eyes and in the process of 'zipping his lips'. Minseok saved it; it could be used for blackmail or meme purposes. Minseok’s fingers hesitated over the keyboard for a second.

_'1. I heard a rumour BB is going to be in another of Yifan's photoshoots, and due to the success of your favourite one it may be similar. 2. I have a... person…I’m not dating them, but I thought I should tell you.'_

Letting his phone rest on his lap, Minseok watched as thousands of emojis filled his screen, row after row, each second a new emotion appearing on his screen. After a moment, it ceased. Minseok decided Chanyeol must have died; how sad he wouldn't even get to see Baekhyun’s photoshoot.

_'Why are you sending me these emojis? Go and post about how much you love Baekhyun on one of the fansites you run.'_

_'I am not going crazy about that (well I am but) MinMin Hyung has a boyfriend!!!!!!!!'_

_'He's not my boyfriend...'_

_'OMG OMG OMG OMG is he cute??? what's his name?? send me a picture- wait I have a better idea, bring him to my gig.'_

_'I'll see what I can do.'_

Immediately, Minseok considered this was all his own doing; he really had no need to tell Chanyeol. He could have just satisfied the kid's fanboy heart and left it at that. But, Chanyeol had always been so supportive and sweet, and happy; he was always happy, he didn't know how he did it. He stopped reminiscing and turned his attention to Kyungsoo, purposely avoiding reading Jongdae's message. See, he thought to himself, I can show restraint.

_'Who is he, Hyung? Don't lie, I know there is someone.'_

_'Your messages always seem so serious, Kyungsoo.'_

_'THEY ARE SERIOUS.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Tell me.'_

_'Ah, okay. It is a photographer. But we are not dating.'_

_'A photographer? I thought you said you wouldn't get with someone in the same industry.'_

_'Well, actually I said occupation. But he does good shoots, not like Yifan's._ ' Minseok added some laughing faces; both he and Kyungsoo were not adverse to snide comments about their employers. _'Also, I told Yifan that Jongdae (that's his name) pays more than him. Kyungsoo, I wish you could have seen his face.'_

_'Kim Minseok, a legend among men, dared to go where no others would, speaking his mind against all the odds. He will be sorely missed.'_

_'What the hell is this?'_

_'Oh, it's the start of your eulogy, Yifan surely won't be happy about that.'_

_'He's not, Zitao text me to say that I must have done something to make Yifan mad and that it was really funny.'_

_'Wow, I didn't know that Zitao had such a sense of humour.'_

_'He also implied that Yifan being angry was good for them having sex... which I REALLY REALLY REALLY didn't want to know.'_

_'Oh god, bye Hyung. I must go and rinse my eyes out with bleach. Nice knowing you.'_

Minseok clicked off the chat with Kyungsoo, wondering how many times he had threatened to do himself harm because of a similar situation. It amusing that in many instances Kyungsoo was as mature as he was (sometimes more), but in others he still took pleasure in childish humour. Minseok composed himself for a moment before opening the message from Jongdae.

_'I assume you will see this after work. Hope it all went well, Hyung. Thank you for last night. I put the key through the letter box.'_

***

Minseok was surprised at himself for so quickly leaving a key to his home with Jongdae; it was 5am and he would have felt awful forcing him to get up and leave when he was so comfortable. He was half-asleep, half-watching Minseok through the open bathroom door, as he dyed his hair to his preferred dark brown. Jongdae was incoherently moaning, still clearly upset about Minseok losing the pink hair that had made him sprint here in the middle of the night. As Minseok applied the last bit of dye, he looked to Jongdae and then the mirror. If only he had known coloured hair would get him boys as cute as this, he would have started doing it years ago.

***

_'I was working with Wu Yifan. He is... difficult.'_

_'WU YIFAN???' The director who is going out with Zitao??'_

_'Yes. Do you know his work?'_

_'A bit. It’s not really my style, but he makes LOTS of money.'_

_'That’s true, but your work is better.’_

_‘Hyung please…’_

_Jongdae, if we have time would you like to go out after the photoshoot tomorrow? My friend Chanyeol has a gig tomorrow.'_

_'Is this our first date, Hyung?'_

Minseok felt his whole face burning; he felt like it was noticed by everyone on the bus. He was glad when the bus stopped so he could jump off the bus and avoid any more interested gazes. He smiled brightly, as he began walking home, glad of the cool air against his skin.

_'Well, I suppose it is.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be called 'Meet Minseok's friends' - don't worry Jongdae will be in the next chapter more
> 
> I hope you are enjoying it, please leave comments if you would like :)


	4. Chapter 4

Minseok was wide awake; he had woken up even earlier than normal. Today was the day of Jongdae’s photoshoot… and their first date. He had just taken a shower, but begun throwing cold water on his face over and over to wake himself up. Not because he felt tired, but he didn’t believe any of it was actually happening. Maybe this whole thing was a wonderful dream, he would rather wake up now than later. It would be less disappointing this way. After ensuring he was in fact awake, he made his way to the kitchen, to the coffee machine. That would definitely ensure his consciousness.

He was usually a prompt guy, but reaching the coffee shop at 10:06am (with 24 minutes until the agreed time) was just ridiculous. He didn’t even have the money to go in and order coffee, so he elected to sit on the bench just outside of the shop. He could smell the coffee wafting out of the shop door; it was intoxicating. Xiumin went on his phone to pass the time, but had no new messages (unsurprisingly). Chanyeol had essentially forced Minseok (through constant invitations through every form of social media he had until he caved in) to download the latest game he was obsessed with. This time it was some Japanese team-fighting game, where you gained an extra 10 gold coins per day for every member you had in your team.

Minseok scoffed as the game loaded, it was entirely in Japanese, and even if there was a way to change the language settings he was never going to find them. Chanyeol had explained the game to him when he first downloaded it, however that was weeks ago and he hadn’t exactly been paying too much attention, despite the boy’s enthusiasm. Chanyeol had suddenly begun dying of hysterics; he had locked Minseok’s gamer tag as _‘MiniMinMiniMin’._ Chanyeol had only stopped laughing and began insisting that ‘nothing else was available, Hyung’ when he had noticed Minseok making his way towards him, fists first. Minseok looked down at his little avatar and realised he was on a customisation screen. 13 minutes passed by quickly with Minseok completing his little guy as well as he could with the limited pre-unlocked options. Mini Min was suited out with a blue suit that had a horse emblem on the back (for his Chinese horoscope) and his shoulder-length hair was pink with little white and purple flowers flowing through it. What was the point of making such cute characters for a fighting game, Minseok thought, he would almost feel bad if he forced the little guy out onto the battlefield. Minseok spent the next ten minutes, dying and then being revived, just to die again. He shut the phone off, and put it into his bag vowing to never play such a stupid game ever again.

Across the road, Jongdae was just crossing, having already noticed Minseok. Minseok rose from his seat just in time to ground himself, so he did not fly backwards as Jongdae flung his arms around him to hug him. Minseok chuckled, as he reciprocated the hug. At least he could be sure that Jongdae felt the same about him as he did about Jongdae. Before Minseok knew it, Jongdae was holding his hand and pulling him inside for his promised coffee.

***

Minseok had figured that Jongdae lived in a nice neighbourhood, considering he seemed to have a fair bit of money, but as he admired the building which Jongdae was leading him into, he realised how correct he was. The building was new, with large windows all the way up, it was clearly studio apartments, some of the most expensive type of apartment in town. Minseok struggled to pay his rent each month; but he couldn’t even to imagine how much Jongdae was paying to have a place like this. He knew that on occasion a photographer would make it big, and only have to do one or two shoots a week to survive (Minseok was specifically talking about any of Yifan’s _favourites_ ), but hadn’t really appeared like this to him. They certainly wouldn’t use unknown models from small casting calls… or maybe it has just him they wouldn’t use.

Stepping into the elevator, Minseok leaned against the right wall and Jongdae moved to the left, so he could face him. Jongdae pressed the button to his floor, before beginning to play around with the settings of the camera hung around his neck. Minseok chuckled to himself, it seemed Jongdae was very precious about that camera, considering he never seemed to let it leave his neck. Minseok had to stop himself choking with laughter, when the sudden thought of ‘ _maybe he likes things around his neck’_ entered his head, what was wrong with him? Jongdae raised an eyebrow at him, as he proceeded to pretend to be coughing in order to avoid suspicion.

‘So, Jongdae, how can you afford a place like this?’ Minseok asked innocently, he suddenly felt a flush of embarrassment wash over him, as he considered the state of his own home compared to Jongdae’s. It was as if Jongdae had read his mind when he replied.

“I was just lucky, Hyung… Lucky to gain certain… opportunities.”

Minseok noticed the hesitance in Jongdae’s voice. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but he didn’t want to pressure him if he felt uncomfortable. Jongdae began speaking again before Minseok even had time to decide what to ask.

“It’s just that- and I am only telling you this because I trust you Hyung, so please don’t judge me- but I…”

Minseok watched the boy intently; he seemed to be refusing to look up at him, out of embarrassment. Minseok stepped forwards, before leaning to his hand of Jongdae’s collarbone and stroke the side of his neck.

“You _can_ trust me, Jongdae.”                           

The boy’s eyes flicked up from the camera screen where they had been idling to look Minseok’s soft eyes.

“But, don’t tell me anything that makes you upset.”

“Oh, god. It’s not even sad, it’s just so awkward.” Jongdae replied with a small laugh.

The elevator stopped, and Jongdae took Minseok’s hand to pull him down the corridor. As Minseok was forced to follow behind, he took the opportunity to focus on the back of Jongdae’s neck, despite the strap he could see the pretty shade of embarrassed pink on his skin. He reached the door marked ‘ _126’_ , and pulled a keycard out of his pocket. Minseok followed close behind Jongdae, watching intently as he shut the door and then turned to the older man to continue what he had just begun saying. He sat down on the patterned couch, and expectantly Minseok sat next to him.

“Okay, so once I left university, I had a photography major and nothing to do with it. I started this crappy website, and basically… I basically shot and uploaded porn images on it.”

Minseok’s eyes widened in utter shock. He had not expected that.

“At first it was just me, but then this woman contacted me and I worked as a cameraman or photographer from then on… There are no images of me online or anything like that, if you feel weird about working with me now because of that.”

Minseok still said nothing, but he smiled at Jongdae slightly, a mix of reassuring him and appreciating how alluring he found this unexpected side of Jongdae.

“Last year, I decided that I was going to try and move into more… vanilla photography. Luckily not all of my shoots had been 19+, so I had a bit of a portfolio. I, um, Minseok Hyung, can you please say something so I can stop trying to fill the silence?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“That you are leaving because you think it’s weird? That you wish I had told you when we first met? I don’t know, Hyung, anything… please.”

Minseok decided that words were not necessary; he leaned forward and placed his lips against the warm skin of Jongdae's neck. He sucked the skin for a while, humming in pleasure as Jongdae's breath hitched. He began kissing up Jongdae's neck, working his tongue gently up Jongdae's cheekbone, stopping to nip his earlobe.

"Why would I want to leave? Honestly, Jongdae, I  _like_ it." He whispered.

Jongdae moved his head, making the pair's lips meet. The heady look he gave Minseok spurred him on even more. He stood up quickly, pulling off his coat and throwing it down. Minseok looked Jongdae up and down, smirking slightly.

"Take your shirt off now." Minseok ordered.

Jongdae moved his hands slowly to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them from the top down. He reached the fourth button, pushing his the shirt over one shoulder and looking up to Minseok innocently. It revealed his flushed-pink nipple, that was erect, and Minseok had to control himself from jumping on Jongdae and taking it in his mouth. Clearly, MInseok had been displaying some type of joyed reaction, as Jongdae was encouraged to undo a few more buttons. In the low light of his room, Minseok had been unable to fully appreciate Jongdae, but now in the bright light coming from the floor-to-ceiling windows, he could see everything in its full glory. He wasn't as muscular as Minseok, but he was still toned. As he reached the final button, he pushed his free hand down under the waistband of his trousers. He started to massage his growing bulge, panting slowly. 

"Did you do this to your cameras, Jongdae?"

Minseok moved forward placing his hand firmly on Jongdae's clothed bulge, only adding to the friction that Jongdae was already causing himself. He tipped his head back hitting it against the couch pillows, and then shot forward as Minseok quickly undid the zip and joined his hand with Jongdae in caressing his aching member. Pulling down Jongdae's pants slowly, he moved to suckle the boy's nipple, reveling in the needy gasps he was drawing from Jongdae. Minseok noticed that Jongdae had begun whining, so purposefully began moving slower and slower. MInseok continued with this painful process, until Jongdae was legitimately crying.

"Hyung, please. It hurts so much... Touch me." Jongdae sobbed.

"Ah, Jongdae, so impatient."

He looked down to the boy who was staring up at him earnestly. He took his swelled member into his hand, and stroked it a little, adoring the looks of pleasure rushing over the boy's face. He slowly ducked to place his lips on the tip, slowly licking the slit. Jongdae was so far gone, Minseok didn't know if he was speaking another language or making satanic chants. Whatever it was, was so erotic that Minseok felt he could have come from the sounds alone. He suddenly thought about his aching cock that was still restrained by his pants. He was tempted to start jerking himself off, but elected to just grind against the edge of the couch, not wanting to distract himself from pleasuring Jongdae. Slowly he edged his mouth further around Jongdae and was entertained as the boy choose to grip his hands hard in Minseok's hair. Jongdae was coming closer and closer to the edge, and Minseok knew it wouldn't be long before he was coming. He began to hum against the boy's penis as he bobbed his head up and down, that was the last straw.

Minseok swallowed every drop, as Jongdae came. He suddenly felt himself climaxing, he had been untouched, but the ungodly noises leaving Jongdae's mouth sent him over the edge. He was no longer in control of his body, but was glad that his face was nuzzled into Jongdae's chest as he moaned out his orgasm. The pair breathed heavily, both shining with sweat. A while passed, before Minseok decided to get up, immediately Jongdae whined at the lost of contact.

"Jongdae-ah, remember I'm here to model for you. We can't lie around like this all day." Minseok said with a laugh. 

"Where are going, Hyung?"

"I am having a shower. Where is it?"

Jongdae lazily hung his arm behind him, pointing towards the door.

"Jongdae, are you going to join me?" The authoritative tone with which Minseok spoke caused Jongdae's eyes to lock to him as he went to the other room. 

He procrastinated moving for a minute, before he was suddenly struck with an idea. He picked up his camera from the coffee table; quietly making his way into the bathroom. Jongdae had come to realise he just might be in love with Minseok; and he hoped that this would become a common occurrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> please leave comments (and suggestions) if you would like to :) (do you think I should/want me to write the stories of chanyeol/baekhyun or tao/yifan??)


	5. Chapter 5

The soft cotton shirt rested gently against Minseok's skin, hanging low and exposing his collarbone. If this were his first time in a situation like this, he can imagine he would have been embarrassed. The camera was focused on him so intently; it felt like the inanimate object was staring into his soul. He liked it. And what he liked even more was that it Jongdae behind the camera. Despite the seeming softness of the shoot, Jongdae had essentially told him to "look at the camera like you want to fuck it". Once Minseok had ceased laughing, he realised just how easy that would be. He may not be able to see the man's face, but seeing Jongdae’s slender body was more than enough for him to achieve those looks.

Jongdae’s professionalism meant that at every new pose he made no outward reaction, although his brain really was sinning. It wasn't that he had never been with one of his models, but there was something about Minseok. It was driving him insane. The man in front of him was so effortlessly beautiful and he knew it, which made him more beautiful. Jongdae almost didn't want to sell the photos because he wanted to keep them all to himself. He was extremely selfish, but he also liked earning money through legitimate means, so he had no choice.

Hours went by and Jongdae reveled in every moment. Ever since he had seen Minseok in that casting room, he had wanted to take photos of him (and kiss him and run his hands over his body and- wait, that wasn't important). He had almost not gone over to him for fear the stupid crush he could feel forming would cause him to act like an idiot in front of this guy. Luckily, Jongdae's professional side came out (with a little help from his friends via text) and he told himself to stop acting like a fool and just hire the guy. 

 Jongdae usually got what he wanted when it came to photography jobs and cute guys, but this time it just happened he killed two birds with one stone. In the past, they had usually been younger than him, maybe that's why it didn't last. He liked being able to act childishly. And he liked being told off for acting childishly.  _I am going to hell,_ Jongdae thought to himself, as he continued to admire Minseok through the viewfinder. 

***

Jongdae was acting like he was smooth and cool when it came to chatting up guys, and he  _usually_ was. But it was Minseok; Minseok made his heart flutter. It was usually the reaction he made others have to him, but now he felt their pain. Before he had even spoken to Minseok, he had been sending out S.O.S. texts in the hope someone could save him. He first called on Jongin; he was a dancer but he was known locally as 'the cute guy with the cute dogs'. Jongin said the reason he had so many people fall in love with him was his good looks, but Jongdae was convinced they only cared about the dogs.

_'Jongin. Help me.'_

_'With what??'_

_'A boy. Okay a man... he's older than me.'_

_'LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL'_

_'JONGIN! THIS IS SERIOUS!'_

_'Are you going to call him hyung? ;)'_

_'I am going to beat you the next time I see you , even if you are with your mother.'_

_'SO RUDE. (but you actually want my help???)'_

_"YES JONGIN OBVIOUSLY! WHY WOULD I TEXT YOU OTHERWISE??'_

_'Because you love speaking to me, obviously?'_

_'I am at this casting call, and he's at the other side of the room and I ACTUALLY THINK I AM DYING.'_

_'You said and I quote,"I'd never date a model, they are all so vain."'_

_'THAT WAS JUST TO STOP YOU HOOKING ME UP WITH ALL YOUR FRIENDS OMG'_

_'LOL. I'm walking Monggu, Jjanggu and Jjangah. Bye.'_

_'Jongin????????'_

After minutes (which felt like hours) of waiting, Jongdae realised he was being totally ignored. He sent another desperate message to Sehun, but then quickly remembered that the damn child was usually asleep until about 3 in the afternoon. When he did finally answer the message, it would be some confusing, poorly-spelt message which told you he had only that second woken up.

 He sent a message to Yixing, and cursed himself because he should have skipped the other two idiots and gone straight to him. Yixing was he type of person that would help out his friends whatever the cost, and thinking about him suddenly made Jongdae sad that he was always so busy. Yixing had moved from China to Korea to train as a dancer when he was 16 and Jongdae had immediately taken the guy under his wing, ensuring he knew all the best spots for eating and underage drinking, but Yixing hadn't been very impressed about the second part (he was much more moral than Jongdae ever had been or ever would be). Nowadays all he did was train or perform or fly back to China and train or perform. He hadn't seen him in months, but they messaged as often as they could.

_'Yixing hyung, can you help me?'_

The response was almost instantaneous.

_'I'm still in China. But what can I do??'_

_'... How do you ask guys out??? I have forgotten.'_

_'OMG Who is he??'_

_'It's this guy at a casting call... he's so pretty, Yixing. This has never happened to me.'_

_'Jongdae is in love, how cute._ _Couldn't you... like hire him?'_

_'What??'_

_'Hire him for a job and then ask him out.'_

_'But what if he doesn't want the job????'_

_'Well then just give him your number?'_

_'Oh god, I think he's about to leave.'_

_'GO NOW!!! And act like normal, suave Jongdae. DON'T act like a lovesick fool.'_

 ***

Jongdae had learned that Kim Minseok LOVED coffee. And that he LOVED him. He had never heard someone moan over coffee before (or any food or drink for that matter), but if he got to hear those moans every time, he would buy him coffee at every available opportunity. But in all honesty, he would prefer to skip to the part where Minseok was pinning him down and moaning his name as he fucked him. Jongdae took a moment to consider just how  _thirsty_ he had become... It was pathetic. He pulled out his phone, scrolling aimlessly for a while. 

He text Minseok, and was (extremely) happy when he suggested getting coffee again. He wanted to talk to him for longer, but he didn't want to make it seem weird, considering they had only just met today. Just as he decided to give in to his half closed eyes and go to sleep, he received a message from Jongin.

' _Jongdae? How did it go? ;)'_

_'I got coffee with him. But it was NO thanks to you. Was walking your dogs really more important than helping me?'_

_'Don't ask stupid questions. OF COURSE IT WAS.'_

_'You only wouldn't help me because you are going through a dry streak and are jealous.'_

_'Oh, you wish.'_

Before Jongdae even had chance to read the message, his phone pinged again. It was a photo of the top of a black-haired man's head in between Jongdae’s tanned legs. The man had a firm grip on Jongin's hips as he took his member in his mouth. It was captioned  _'Jealous of you? Oh, Hyung is SO FUNNY.'_

Jongin had even less shame than Jongdae, it was quite impressive. He had been friends for many years and as much as he would admit he was extremely attractive, he had never wanted to see him naked. Not only did he see him as nothing more as a friend, but from the amount of action he got, he assumed he was pretty packed and Jongdae didn't want to have another reason to be jealous of the guy. Jongdae was too in shock and humoured to think of something witty to reply, so he opted to send a single straight face emoji. The phone suddenly began ringing; ' _Incoming Call: Stupid Jongin'._ Although he had changed it months ago, every time he saw Jongin's name in his phone, it made him laugh. He was extremely childish. When he answered, he heard a faint laughter in the background and annoyed huffing close to the phone.

'Uh, Jongin? You okay?'

'Is this Jongdae?'

Jongdae was very quickly aware of the fact that this was not Jongin. This person's voice was much deeper and much more filled with rage than he had ever heard Jongin.

'That's me. Who's this?'

'Delete that photo from your messages right now.'

Jongdae put two and two together, and the realisation of who this was made him want to scream with laughter.

'Excuse me?'

'I'm about to beat Jongin to death. I suggest you delete it, so I don't do the same to you.'

'I'd be careful, knowing Jongin he'd _like_  that.' 

'We aren't discussing Jongin's kinks. Delete that photo.'

'...Oh god, he actually likes that.'

'Jongdae.'

'Okay, okay. I'm deleting it.'

Jongdae contemplated saving the photo for a second, but he felt like somehow the gruff voice at the other end of the phone was in no way joking. He also didn't trust Jongin not to snitch and reveal his address under duress (or while under another man). As much as it would be funny to see how mad this guy's face was, he didn't want it to be the last thing he saw before he was beaten to death.

 'Good... Jongin, take the phone.'

As the phone exchanged hands, Jongdae could hear a slight giggle.

'So, you are into the angry, short-fuse type of guys now?'

'Well, that's the only part that's short, so I don't mind.'

Jongin has set himself off laughing again. The gruff voice muttered something which Jongdae didn't even attempt to decipher, that caused Jongin to laugh even more.

'You disgust me.'

'Are you trying to tell me that you haven't been thinking about casting call guy's dick all day?'

'No, not  _all_ day.'

'Anyway, I'm going to leave you alone with your fantasies. I've already got a man to spread my legs. Ow, Kyu-'

Jongdae ended the call more quickly than he had even done anything in his life. He had always consider Jongin a bit of a kinky fuck, but he didn't actually want to be told about it. And despite what Jongin might believe Jongdae (in this instance) cared more about Minseok than just sex. He didn't just want to get in his pants, he wanted to get his heart too. (Jongdae hated how soft he had become, if Jongin were to ever find out about this the bullying would be endless.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :) leave comments if you'd like
> 
> ((I promise I'm going to update this, I'm just busy with work ALL the time))


	6. Chapter 6

Jongdae followed closely behind Minseok as he jumped off the bus, totally unsure of where they were. Jongdae certainly enjoyed a party, however he mainly frequented one of the many house parties Sehun or Jongin threw (which were almost every weekend) or the type of bar where the sole purpose was to get laid. The place he was following Minseok into was far too well lit for the types of activities he usually enjoyed while he was drinking. 

Jongdae felt a little awkward; Minseok seemed to know everyone here and Jongdae hadn't seen a single person he recognised. Minseok cheerily walked over to the small stage area at the back of the room, where a ridiculously tall, overexcited kid was setting up. He assumed this was the 'Chanyeol' Minseok had mentioned.

'Hyung, it's so good to see you. How was work?'

Chanyeol pulled Minseok into a bear hug, and Jongdae snickered at how tall Chanyeol really was. He was at least 6ft tall, but next to Minseok he looked even taller. Jongdae thought it was funny that even in this situation, despite how cute Minseok looked, he could probably floor the guy if he wished. He liked that. Chanyeol's eyes suddenly locked with Jongdae, and a toothy grin crossed his face.

'Is that him?' Chanyeol whispered to Minseok before pulling away from the hug.

'Ah, yes. Chanyeol, meet Jongdae my-' Minseok stuttered, suddenly unsure of himself. 

'-Boyfriend. His boyfriend.' Jongdae completed the sentence for him, smiling at Minseok, whose cheeks had begun to blush furiously.

'Well, Jongdae, lovely to meet you.' Chanyeol took hold of his hand and pulled him in for a quick hug. 'I'm Park Chanyeol.'

'Chanyeol, you should call him hyung. He is older than you.' Minseok interjected.

Jongdae looked at Chanyeol confusedly; he was sure he couldn't be that much older than the guy, even if he did act like a giant puppy. 

'Oh, sorry, Jongdae  _Hyung_.'

'Jongdae-yah, we should probably find a seat, and let Chanyeol get ready.'

Jongdae quickly waved goodbye to Chanyeol, before accompanying Minseok at the table he had claimed. Minseok pulled out the seat for him.

'What do you want?' Minseok asked, moving towards the bar.

'Uh, sex on the beach... but to drink I'll just have a beer.'

'I think I can arrange both.' Minseok retorted with a mischevious smirk and a matching wink.

The queue for the bar was long, and Jongdae quickly felt awkward sitting alone. He started playing with a piece of his hair between his fingers, while surveying all the unfamiliar faces that were filling the bar. There were a few groups of girls and guys forming, who were clearly all trying to claim the spot of 'Number #1 Chanyeol Fan', but none of them seemed to be doing anything interesting enough to pull Chanyeol away from the task of setting up his equipment. It made him wonder if Chanyeol just had no interest or was already in a relationship; he'd have to ask Minseok.

Just as he turned to check on how far the queue had progressed, a figure placed itself in the empty chair next to him. He looked at the person who had an extremely young looking face which was painted with a small smile. Jongdae was throughly confused.

'Hello?'

'Hi. You're here with Minseok, right?' He asked, looking over to him at the bar.

'Yes I am. And not to sound rude, but who are you?'

'Ah, of course, I'm Luhan. I used to date Minseok.'

Jongdae tried to keep his face emotionless, but he had never been a fan of awkward situations. And this was an _awkward situation._ He didn't know whether to laugh or cry or run away. Did this guy know he was dating Minseok or just think they were friends? 

'Oh I see.' 

Jongdae began tapping his fingers together, focusing on them instead of the man next to him. He anticipated that the guy would begin speaking again, but for a few minutes he said nothing. Normally when he was going through such an awkward situation, he'd pull out his phone, but he couldn't be that rude. He just had to think of something to say if this guy wasn't going to.

'I'm Jongdae. Umm, it's nice to meet you.'

He bowed his head slightly to the man. The guy smiled at him and raised his eyebrows slightly, but made no attempt at a reply. Was he laughing at Jongdae? 

'So, are you going out with him?'

'What?' 

'Minseok. Are you dating him?'

Jongdae's cheek went red; he _hated_  being stuck in awkward conversations. He didn't even know this guy's name, and now he was asking about his personal life. For all he knew, Minseok could have ended it and now he was back to ruin his life. Jongdae fumbled his words, trying to think of what to say.

'Lu-ge, what are you doing here?'

Minseok had returned, two bottles of beer in his hand and a surprised expression on his face. Jongdae didn't think he had ever been so relieved in his life.

'Ah, I was just in town for an audition. And I remembered this was always a nice place, so thought I would stop by.'

'Well, it's nice to see you. This is Jongdae, my boyfriend.' He announced confidently, as he passed him the beer. 'Jongdae-yah, this is Luhan, he's an actor from China.' 

This time Luhan did nod to Jongdae. It was almost as if Minseok could hear Jongdae's thoughts as he placed a firm, reassuring hand on his shoulder from where he was standing behind him. Luhan suddenly stood up, and stepped to Minseok to pull him into a hug. Minseok almost spilt his beer with how quickly Luhan embraced him, but after steadying himself he reciprocated. Jongdae sat awkwardly, not sure what to do.

'So, what type of acting do you do, Luhan hyung?'

'Ah, Minseok, I envy you. It's nice to be called hyung all the time, right? Is it why you always date people younger than you?'

Minseok's ears reddened slightly, but little in comparison to the shade now painted on Jongdae's cheeks.

'I- uh-,' Minseok stumbled over his words, but Jongdae quickly stepped in to try and save his boyfriend from embarrassment.

'I actually made the first move, so if anything, I'm the one with the hyung  _problem._ '

Luhan let out a chuckle at Jongdae's expense, but Jongdae was just relieved as he saw the tense expression on Minseok's face easy as he began to smirk.

Suddenly, the music that was playing over the sound system stopped and was replaced by the sound of tapping on a microphone.

'Ah, Yeolie is about to start. Luhan, it was good to see you again.' 

'Yes, it was nice to see you, Minseok,' Luhan replied, before putting his hand on his arm softly as he passed and walked towards the bar.

Jongdae watched Minseok's facial expression as he moved his chair so he could see the stage (and be closer to Jongdae) and sat down, unsure of what had even happened. 

'Minseok hyung, are you okay?' Jongdae whispered.

Minseok said nothing, but looked reassuringly in Jongdae's eyes.

'Hey, everyone. I'm ready to start the show. I'm Chanyeol, although I'm sure you already know considering there are about 80 posters in the bar with my face plastered on them. If you want me to sign one, just take them off the wall. It will give them less of a job to clean up.'

Chanyeol had to visibly suppress his own laughter. He composed himself as quickly as possible.

'I'm going to start with a new one. It's called 'You Are'. It's about a special person, so please enjoy it.'

Jongdae's eyes flew towards the group of fans as they suddenly screamed. But Minseok only laughed, clearly used to these kinds of noisy crowds for Chanyeol's gigs. He suddenly joined the fans in the their 'Chanyeol' cheers. Jongdae thought it was adorable.

Suddenly, the song began and Jongdae immediately felt his heart fluttering at how beautiful the lyrics were. No wonder he didn't really entertain his fans when he was already very much in love. Jongdae watched the boy playing his guitar happily, when suddenly a firm hand placed itself on his mid-thigh. Minseok stroked his leg softly, but possessively. Jongdae chose to pretend he did not see Minseok's slightly annoyed look as he scanned the bar behind Jongdae's head.

'I think he left,' Minseok whispered, close to Jongdae's ear.

'Hyung, do you want to talk about what happened?' Jongdae replied, moving his hand to caress Minseok's cheek.

'Not now. Tonight, tonight is about you and me.'

A small smile spread across Jongdae's face as his boyfriend leaned their heads together. His lips were quickly parted by Minseok placing a small, soft kiss to his lips. Minseok began to pull away, but Jongdae shamelessly moved his head with him, extending the kiss for an extra few seconds. The laugh that Minseok produced was just too cute, and Jongdae still refused to believe this guy was 3 years older than him.

They sat quietly, contently to the end of the song. Minseok just resting his left hand Jongdae's thigh and Jongdae resting his head on Minseok's left shoulder. Jongdae could stay here forever. Jongdae wanted to make sure he could stay here forever. The song came to an end, and the cheering began.

 Chanyeol thanked everyone profusely before moving to the drum kit. Wow, this guy was so multi-talented, Jongdae thought.

'I can't believe him.' Minseok said in a joking tone, shaking his head.

'Huh, what?'

'That song.'

'What about it? Who is he dating?'

'That the thing, he isn't dating anyone. He's not even talking to anyone.'

'Hyung, are you sure he just doesn't want to tell you because you are his  _hyung_ and he doesn't want to have _those_  kind of conversations?' Jongdae chuckled.

'Trust me, he is the one who starts " _those kind of conversations"._ '

'Wait, who is he singing about then?'

'Um... have you ever heard of Byun Baekhyun?'

'The singer, actor, model guy?'

'Yes.'

Jongdae laughed loudly, throwing his head from Minseok's shoulder so he could double over. He was glad Chanyeol was on the drums, so he could not be heard.

'That's...'

'Pathetic?' Minseok suggested.

'Adorable. That's adorable, he wrote a love song for his idol.'

Minseok hummed dissaprovingly in response. Jongdae began replaying the lyrics in his head, trying to imagine them with their true meaning.

'So, when he said 'Your pretty pictures keep filling up my album one by one, baby', he meant...?'

'He meant that he has over three  _thousand_ photos of him saved on his phone. And he has sent me approximately 2500 of those, while crying about how perfect he is.'

Ah, this kid... Why does he want to make money, isn't Byun Baekhyun literally a millionaire? He does so much advertising.' Jongdae questioned.

'Because he thinks if he is more well-known, then Baekhyun will hear about him or he'll get to meet him or something.'

'Let him dream, Minseok. Crazier things have happened.'

Minseok just shook his head before moving his arm from Jongdae's leg to around his shoulders, essentially pulling him to rest against him. But, Jongdae didn't mind, he liked Minseok's affectionate, possessive touches. He liked feeling loved. Especially if that love was coming from Minseok.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me for taking so log to update... my life is busy :/
> 
> (I know that in 'you are' Chanyeol says 'girl', but let's pretend he said 'friend/love/anything gender neutral for the purposes of the story)
> 
> hope you enjoy it :) please leave comments and kudos if you would like


	7. Chapter 7

Minseok couldn't really remember leaving the bar, he couldn't even really remember unlocking his door. What he did remember was pushing Jongdae onto his couch, and climbing on top of him. But honestly, with Jongdae's body so close to his and his lusty, heavy breaths, he would happily forget the entire rest of the world. 

Minseok looked at the beautiful boy below him. _His_ beautiful boy. Jongdae smirked at him, his eyes sparkling in the low light coming through the windows.

'Minseok hyung, kiss me.'

'How could I say no?'

Minseok moved his arms to either side of Jongdae's face, leaning down painfully slowly. A pout crossed Jongdae's face, as his attempts to lean up and meet Minseok's lips were futile. 

'Jongdae-yah, what's the magic word?' Minseok whispered teasingly.

'Fuck you?' Jongdae replied with a grin.

'Naughty boys don't get kisses, Jongdae.'

Jongdae wanted to make some witty reply, but all he could think about was how Minseok's words had affected the tightness of his already tight pants. He was quickly struggling to breathe, let alone speak. A small, toothy grin crossed Minseok's face, Jongdae thought it could have been cute if it were not for the situation, and how evil Minseok was being to him.

Minseok pushed himself up, essentially straddling Jongdae's crotch area. He softly placed his hand on Jongdae's face; his thumb ghosting over the younger man's bottom lip. With each stroke of Jongdae's lip, Minseok would grind his hips against the man more; taking great pleasure in the way his mouth opened as he gasped. 

'Hyung.  _Please._ ' 

Jongdae's voice was barely more than a whisper, but the utter desperation in his voice made Minseok equally as hard as Jongdae clearly was. He decided to quit making Jongdae wait, as it forced him to also be without pleasure. He climbed off of Jongdae and stood above him. 

Jongdae whined at the loss of proximity, but stopped as he watched Minseok slowly undo his pants. He pulled them off and threw them to the side; he would worry about the mess tomorrow. He looked down at Jongdae's flushed face and sighed happily. He couldn't quite believe how fast things had moved and how blessed he was. Now, however, was not the time for being romantic.

His eyes flickered down to Jongdae's strained pants with a smirk, and Jongdae quickly complied in shrugging them off. Minseok hooked the elastic of Jongdae's boxers with his index finger and slowly pulled them down his legs. Minseok looked at Jongdae's hard length, and felt himself grow harder as he remembered what he had done the last time he saw it. He gripped Jongdae's hips, as he moved him so he could better place himself between Jongdae's thighs. Jongdae already had a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, and Minseok intended to make it much more. He liked to make them sweat.

Minseok placed his hand on Jongdae's chin in order to guide him in a kiss, but was pleasantly surprised when Jongdae took his middle and index finger in his mouth and sucked.

'Jongdae-ah, you are so eager. You want me that bad?'

Jongdae only nodded and moaned against Minseok's fingers, before moving his tongue around the digits. Minseok allowed it to continue for a few moments, before reaching over his bag on the floor and pulling a packet of lube and a condom from the front pocket. He opened the condom and put it on (with the help of Jongdae as he only had one free hand). Despite Jongdae's protests, he removed the fingers and ghosted them at Jongdae's entrance.

Jongdae was clearly eager to begin as he hooked his own legs over Minseok's shoulders for better access. Minseok roughly opened the packet, and it spilled all over his fingers. Jongdae moved to catch some of the excess, beginning to slowly massage Minseok's aching length. Minseok bucked slightly at the relief, which just caused his reliever to smirk.

'I should just help you come like this, Hyung. To repay you for last time.'

'I would get much greater enjoyment from fucking you, Jongdae. And I think you want that to. Or am I incorrect?' Minseok asked sincerely, he was 99.99% that Jongdae felt exactly as he did, but he would never forgive himself if he pressured him in any way.

'No, please, Minseok. I have been thinking about you doing this to me since the day we met.'

Minseok smiled slightly before moving slowly, to insert his two fingers into Jongdae. He leaned close to Jongdae, silence between them for a moment.

'Tell me, Jongdae. Tell me what you thought about.' Minseok whispered, assertively.

'I... I- I imagined that you would pin me up against the mirror in the elevator and leave red marks all over my neck. Then you would-'

Jongdae's words were quickly cut off and Minseok pushed the fingers deep inside. He let them sit there for a second, before beginning to move them slowly. Jongdae sighed clearly in a mixture of a pain and pleasure, but as Minseok began to stop again he whimpered.

'Hyung, please, please, don't stop.' He was almost crying.

'Jongdae,' Minseok asked, an amused smile crossing his face. 'Has it been a while since you were fucked?'

If Jongdae's face could have flushed anymore than it already had, it certainly would have.

'I just always end up choosing people who want me to give, and well, I'm not really fussy. Although... I do prefer this.' Jongdae breathed heavily, as he replied. 'Maybe, it's just you, Hyung.'

Minseok smiled lovingly, leaning down to join their lips. As he did this, he inserted a third finger, and caught Jongdae's gasp in his mouth. He moved to lightly peck his neck, which moved frantically with Jongdae's wrecked breaths. It became easier and easier to stretch Jongdae, but Minseok was carefully not to move to fast.

'You are doing so well, Jongdae. You are a good boy, just keep breathing.'

'I'm ready, Minseok hyung.'

'Are you sure?'

'Please, I _need_ you.' Jongdae pleaded, shamelessly.

Minseok reveled in the way Jongdae was breaking apart from just his fingers. However, he couldn't deny Jongdae when he spoke to him like that, and he had wanted to see just how he would look underneath him for what seemed forever.

He removed his fingers, and held the sides of Jongdae's legs and moved to position himself at his hole. He pushed in slowly, and Jongdae placed his hands on top of Minseok's, holding them with a firm grip as a gutteral moan left his lips. He stayed still, allowing Jongdae to become accustomed. However, when Jongdae began to attempt to move his hips to create friction, it became fun to stay still and watch him struggle. He wasn't a masochist, he promised.

'Minseok, do you like to watch me suffer?'

'Do you like to suffer, Jongdae? Who said you could so easily drop formalities?' Minseok flippantly remarked.

He enjoyed the power Jongdae gave to him, and he knew that the very reason he gave it to him so was so he could exert it. Just as Jongdae opened his mouth to reply, Minseok pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. The sound Jongdae let out was an incoherent shout, followed by heavy panting.

'Hyung, don't stop... Please.'

Jongdae could hardly get the words out as he was breathing so heavily. Minseok complied, increasing the pace and strength with each thrust. This continued for a few minutes, the pair only communicating in moans. Minseok pulled Jongdae slightly forward and up on the couch, and then continued. The sounds that suddenly filled the room were the most beautiful things he had ever heard; Jongdae's moans serenaded him as he continued to thrust into his g-spot.

He knew Jongdae was close to the edge and was determined to sustain the climax when it came. He moved his thrusts to be long and deep, and he could feel Jongdae's thighs trembling beside him. He looked up and met Jongdae's lidded eyes.

'I love you, Minseok.' 

It was barely more than a whisper, but Minseok smiled as he continued to thrust into him. He knew Jongdae was close, so close.

'I'm going to make you feel like this for the rest of your life. No one else will get to see you like this, only me. You are _mine_.'

Jongdae could hold on no longer, he came with Minseok's name the only word on his tongue. Minseok viewed his boyfriend's beautiful form, shaking as he came. The tight grip he still had on Minseok's hands; the way his bangs clung to his forehead; the moans of his name; the pure pleasure on Jongdae's face. It was all too much, Minseok came with a loud moan, leaning into Jongdae who was slowly coming out of his climax. They leaned into each other, no words needing to be exchanged.

After a few moments, Minseok pulled out and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and get towels to clean themselves. In all other instances, this would be the point where he would take a shower. However, he couldn't bare to not be with Jongdae and have him close. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was a total mess and it was all Jongdae's doing. As he turned to leave the bathroom, he almost walked into Jongdae who was watching him contently, head resting lazily against the doorframe. Minseok walked towards him, and began gently dabbing his wet forehead with the towel.

'I love you too, Jongdae.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ! please comment/leave kudos if you would like :)
> 
> (im sorry that i abandoned this for so long)


	8. Chapter 8

Minseok was content. Jongdae rested on his chest; breathing in time with him. His bed had never felt so comfortable. Minseok was not one for resting or not taking up on work on the weekends, however it was 3AM and the thought of leaving his house earlier than midday (or ever, if he could stay here with Jongdae) was torturous. His eyelids began to fall closed as he stroked Jongdae's hair softly unsure whether the boy had fallen asleep. Minseok was happy.

 ***

_6:00 AM_

 

Minseok woke with a start. An unrecognised ringing, over and over. He felt a dull ache at the back of his head, he felt hungover... This is why he didn't allow himself to sleep less than 7 hours a night.  As he rubbed his eyes, he noticed Jongdae franctically rummaging for something on the other side of the room. He looked up to Minseok guilty, as he finally grabbed his phone.

'Ah, Hyung. I thought I might get it before it woke you up. I'm sorry. I don't know who is calling me at this time.'

Jongdae promptly answered the call, blessing Minseok's head with the quiet it brought. He sat at the edge of the bed, and Minseok moved over to him, in order to embrace him from behind.

'Hi- Hello, this is Kim Jongdae. How may I help you?'

'Hello, I am sorry for the early call. Are you available to talk right now?' answered a voice Jongdae didn't know well, but one he had heard somewhere before.

Minseok could hear everything that was being said. Jongdae turned to him and Minseok replied with a simple nod and a smile. Minseok knew exactly who was on the other end of the phone, he had heard that condescending tone far too many times to forget it, and he wanted to know exactly what he was going to say.

'Ah, yes I'm not busy now. Who am I talking to?'

'This is Wu Yifan, Director of-'

'THE Wu Yifan? I know who you are. I am a big fan of your work.'

'Ah, well thank you. I am actually calling you to discuss _your_ work. You see, you were mentioned to me by an employee, and I wanted to see if you were as good as they made out. And well, it seems he might have been right. You have a great deal of promise.'

Jongdae turned his head, to look at Minseok who was resting his chin cutely on his shoulder. He kissed his neck and smiled. The growing blush on Jongdae's cheeks was very evident; and very adorable. 

'Thank you, Mr Wu.'

'I'm not just here to pay compliments, Jongdae-yah. I want to hire you for a job.'

'Really?'

Jongdae knew his work was good; he worked hard to ensure it. But he never expected his work to be recognised by arguably the biggest magazine director in the whole of Asia. Directors, such as Wu Yifan wanted minions who could carry out their grand money-making plans, rather than following their own vision, and Jongdae was spectacularly bad at that. It had always been his issue; he was not good at compromising when he knew a shoot should be a certain way. It had cost him jobs on occasion.

'Yes, of course. The job will be a few weeks' work. I will get my secretary to email you the details, and you can decide whether it is for you.' 

'Thank you for this kind offer, Mr Wu. Once I have seen the further details, I will be sure to promptly reply.' 

'Yes, have a good day.'

Yifan promptly hung up, leaving Jongdae sat on the edge of the bed, puzzled. He stayed there for a moment before letting out a hearty laugh. 

'This must be some kind of joke.' Jongdae said, turning to Minseok who had spread himself across the bed, his head resting lazily to the side to watch Jongdae.

'I don't think Yifan is the type to joke.'

'But why would he choose me? I know you mentioned me to him, but doesn't he like his minions who just take exactly the shots he wants. Why would he risk using some no-name?'

'Maybe he's realised everyone is getting bored of seeing the same old photos of perfect models in perfect suits in perfect settings. I mean they look good, _really_ good. But is that really all that matters?'

Jongdae moved slowly across the bed and towards Minseok who looked at him lovingly with half closed eyes. Jongdae placed a hand on Minseok's chest, he really did liked it. After a few minutes of feeling each muscle, he moved to rest onto of Minseok, his legs spread over his lower torso. He looked down at his lover.

'Are you saying I don't take perfect shots, Minseok Hyung?' Jongdae asked, teasingly. 'I don't know how that's possible, not when you are in them.'

Minseok, who had made little movement as Jongdae straddled him, suddenly grabbed the back of Jongdae's neck pulling him in for a rough kiss. He bit the younger boy's bottom lip, hard but not enough to leave marks. Jongdae did not expect this type of treatment but was certainly not opposed to it. Minseok suddenly stopped and held Jongdae's cheek in his hand.

'What did I do to deserve a guy like you, Jongdae?' Minseok uttered.

 Jongdae made no attempt to reply, but just smirked at Minseok before moving back to his bag. He pulled out a condom, and Minseok's eyebrow quirked as the boy walked back over to the bed, before leaning over MInseok.

***

Minseok decided that he needed to allow other to pull the reigns more often. As much as he enjoyed being in control, laying back while Jongdae worked his way around his cock was blissful. Maybe it was just Jongdae. The sensation was frustratingly good; frustrating in that despite how good it felt, Minseok still had to resist the urge to flip Jongdae over and fuck into him. Jongdae's face kept him from doing this; an array of emotions crossed his face as he moved up and down, it was more beautiful than anything Minseok had ever seen.

This moment felt like it could last forever; Minseok wanted it to, he realised that happened a lot while Jongdae was around him. For a moment he was so entranced with every movement of Jongdae's body, he didn't even hear the phone begin to ring.

'Min- Minseok, your phone.'

He turned his head to the bedside table, and looked angrily at the flashing phone. How dare someone ruin the moment.

' _Incoming Call:_ _Yifan dongsaeng'_

Minseok wouldn't call himself petty, but he was _petty as hell_. The months between him and Yifan WERE important, and no difference in height or success would ever change that. Yifan was younger than him, and he would ensure to let anyone and everyone know.

'I should answer this, but...' Minseok groaned.

'Just answer it.'

Minseok obliged begrudgingly, slowly pressing to accept the call.

Minseok closed his eyes; he couldn't look at Jongdae during this. Otherwise he really might not be able to live it down. He was sure Yifan would never let him live down the time he listened to him moan and come over the phone.

'Hello, Yifan.' Minseok replied, flatly.

'Minnie, how are you?'

Jongdae choked back a laugh at the nickname, and Minseok got ready to fly to wherever the hell Yifan was and choke him to death.

'I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?' 

'Good. I have a proposition for you.'

Jongdae sensed this was an important call, and decided however much he wished, it was probably best not to do anything that could cause a strong reaction from Minseok. Although it would be extremely hot, and the punishment might be excellent, it may also just be embarrassing. 

'A proposition?'

'I want you to work on a job for me. But, well, I need you to perform a sort of sabotage operation.' 

Both Minseok and Jongdae's eyes flew open in shock. They were aware of exactly what Yifan was implying.

'Huh, sabotage? What do you mean?' Minseok asked, innocently. He, at times such as this, appreciated his ability to act young and naïve.

'There's some new photographer who I'm going to hire, but I need you to help me make all of his shots bad.'

Jongdae looked shocked, utterly shocked. But he was also suppress his laughter, the situation was unbelievable.

'Why do you want me to sabotage them if you employed them?'

'Because I am not going to allow freelance photographers to come into _my_  market and become successful.'

 'Yifan... Did you not forget our conversation, where I literally told you I was dating this guy?' Minseok had been confused by Yifan's actions many times before now, but this was on a whole other level.

'Oh, Minseok, don't tell me you love this boy. You've know him for how long? He's young and lets you fuck him... He pays you well and makes you feel special. There are plenty who can do that.'

'I-'

Minseok stumbled over his words; utterly offended; utterly embarrassed. He prided himself on being unaffected by Yifan; but up until now he had never done anything so cold, so heartless, so personal. Before Minseok even had a chance to string a sentence together, the phone was grabbed from his hand.

'Oh, Yifan hyung, I've carefully considered your _generous_ offer, and well it's just not for me. I much prefer creative artistic pursuits. I hope your operations go well in the future. Thank you.' Jongdae retaliated curtly, before hanging up the call.

Minseok looked as if he might cry, and his cheeks shined bright pink from embarrassment. He didn't care if Yifan was rude to him, it was nothing knew. But for him to be so awful to Jongdae, and that Jongdae might think Minseok didn't care about him. It made him want to die. Jongdae looked down to his boyfriend with a soft smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Minseok returned the smile weakly.

'Jongdae-yah, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't even have mentioned him to you, but I said nothing like that. He-'

'Hyung, what is there to be sorry for? I know you would never betray me, who cares what that man thinks?'

Minseok just laughed a little, but still looked defeated. Jongdae leaned down to kiss Minseok's lips softly before moving down his cheeks to his jaw. The kisses were soft and sweet; he wanted Minseok to know how much he loved him.

'Do you want me to make you feel better, Hyung?' Jongdae sighed, slightly rocking his hips against Minseok's. 'I want to make you feel better.'

Minseok let out an involuntary moan, and moved his hands to hold Jongdae's hips and help him position himself.

'Please, Jongdae.' Minseok replied, barely a sound leaving his mouth.

It was enough for Jongdae though, as he looked down to the boy below him; the sadness in his eyes replaced with pure lust, he was sure that he needed to make sure Minseok knew he was the most important person in the world for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. sorry I never post, I am so busy  
> 2\. ..... I didn't mean to make Yifan such a bad guy, I know he is not like this really (he's my 2nd favourite in all 12 members of exo, I love him I promise)  
> 3\. really xiuchen are just cuties in love, we all know this  
> 4\. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy (leave kudos/comments if you would like :) )  
> 5\. if you ever have suggestions, please leave them, I may get round to them eventually


	9. Chapter 9

Minseok HATED casting calls. Minseok had always hated casting calls. Sitting and waiting to be told you are too short, your cheeks are too big, you eyes are too small, you are too skinny, you are not skinny enough. It was torturous. The one thing that redeemed them was that he had met Jongdae there. And Jongdae was the best thing in the world. But after being cut from ALL magazines managed by the biggest director in China, casting calls never seemed so bad, because they had never been so necessary.

It was a weird sort of feeling in Minseok's stomach, the day Tao text him to say ' _Hyung, just to let you know... I don't think Yifan will cast you anymore. He is mad you refused to help with that photographer guy._ ' It was not unexpected, Yifan wanted to always get his way, and when he didn't he would just ensure someone else would suffer. If Yifan thought that this was going to cause Minseok an issue... well, he was right. But Minseok would never let him know.

Minseok had found himself back at the coffee shop of his and Jongdae's first date, and he was sat around drinking idly. Minseok had nowhere else to be, and he hated it. 

The ping of his phone startled him, as he stared into space. 

' _New Message: Kim Junmyeon.'_

Minseok was shocked to see such a name. Him and Jun had been friends back in school, but due to never really being that close and leading very different lives they had drifted apart, as happens. Minseok couldn't even attempt to guess the contents.

' _Hyung, it's been so long. How are you?'_

_'Junmyeon, I'm fine, short on work... but that comes with the profession, I suppose. How have you been?'_

_'Well, I have been pretty good actually. I manage the South Korean branch of the E.X.O Company now, it's a tiring job, but what job isn't? We are making new promotions and I just wanted to ask you some questions.'_

Minseok was glad that he had nothing else to do today. While he truly did like Junmyeon and was glad that he had made contact again, he knew that he could in for a long conversation.

' _Sure, Jun. I have literally nowhere else to be.'_

_'You are still modelling, right?'_

_'Yes, that is supposedly my job. Despite my lack of work right now, I do try to make a living from it.'_

_'Oh Hyung, I'm sure you'll find something. Can't your boyfriend just use you for every shoot?... I'm kidding.'_

_'How do you know I have a boyfriend???'_

_'You think Sehun doesn't tell me everything about everyone he's ever met in his life every time he sees me. I know more about his friends than I do about my own sisters.'_

_'How do you get him to even speak to you? He's always asleep.'_

_'Obviously, he just likes me._ _...I'm joking. Anyway, you say you have no work. What if I were to offer you work?'_

_'For your company?'_

_'Hyung, it's not MY company... I wish it was. But yes, our new promotions, we had our design pitch today and I couldn't help but think of you.'_

_'Wow, can't believe my dongsaengs are thinking of me after all these years. How sweet.'_

_'...Anyways, I'll just send you some of the information. Just let me know if it interests you, Hyung. Or if anyone else in your circle might be interested.'_

_'Thanks, Junmyeon. I'll let you know soon.'_

Minseok loved seeing the designs and styles people came up with for their shoots. Whether good or bad; beautiful or ugly; minimalist or gaudy; the way people captured the basis of the ideas they believed would best represent their product was always fascinating to Minseok.

The pitch was particularly interesting to Minseok because it clearly had not been designed by an artist or designer. He wondered if Junmyeon had done it himself. Artists focused on colours and aesthetics, which worked harmoniously to make the product shine through; while business people focused on the product and choosing a theme which would just fit. But with this design it was different. 

The advert seemed to be for a line of men's shoes. In the first design the men weren't even wearing the shoes; Minseok was confused. The next showed them putting on the shoes, and the last showed them in some random setting. The tag line read; the shoes for every man. Minseok suddenly got the idea and he was impressed. The advert wasn't to advertise the shoes, it was to advertise that any man could wear the shoes; they were not special or out of the ordinary, they were necessary.

' _Jun, who thought of these designs??'_

_'It was me, Hyung. Why... Are they that bad?'_

_'No, no. It's not like that, they are really interesting.'_

_'Ah, well thank you, Hyung.'_

_'I would love to work on these. Do you have other models yet?'_

_'No, Hyung. You are the first person I asked. But do you have suggestions?'_

_'I'll send you some people's numbers.'_

_'Thank you, Minseok.'_

_'No, thank YOU, Junmyeon. You have given me work.'_

_'Well, I'm always happy to help out such a good friend.'_

Minseok sipped his coffee the most happily he had all day. He scrolled through his contacts sending messages to all of his friends and colleagues who he thought would be interested in the project. Before sitting back, coffee in hand and appreciating the bustling world outside.

He knew that the whole world wasn't against him, but sometimes he felt like it. It was nice to be reminded that he and Jongdae weren't actually crusaders on a mission against all the evils the world was going to throw at them. To be reminded there were many good people in the world felt nice.

***

'Minseok, Minseok. Hyung! Wake up.'

A small, pained moan left Minseok's mouth as he turned over to locate the source of his unwanted alarm. His frown immediately soften as he saw Jongdae's beaming face. He clutched something in his hands and was waving it cheerily in Minseok's face. Minseok's rubbed his eyes and as his vision became unblurred, he saw his own face.

'They printed it. This week's edition is our photoshoot.' Jongdae announced excitedly.

Minseok gently took the magazine from Jongdae's hands and stared at it. There he was. A smile matching Jongdae's crossed Minseok's face. This was his first solo cover shoot. He was more proud than he should be.

'It's amazing, Jongdae. The photos really are stunning.' Minseok praised as he flicked through the magazine.

'Well, I couldn't have done it without you. My amazing model.' Jongdae replied, placing a gentle kiss on Minseok's cheek. When the boy pulled away, Minseok couldn't help but pull him back, placing a firm but loving kiss on Jongdae's lips.

Minseok let all of his happiness from the past few days pour into his kiss. He moved one of his hands to Jongdae's waist and the other to hold his hand. He could never thank the most amazing person in the world enough for everything he had done for him. 


End file.
